Diary of a Bored Housewife
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Bella's diary reveals more than she's willing to admit to herself. AH; BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own this story.**

**Diary of a Bored Housewife**

**CHAPTER 1: Shoot me now!**

_Monday March 2_

Dear Diary,

Same shit different day I guess. The kids woke up and did their thing as I got myself ready for work. Jake helped out with them before kissing my cheek and heading out the door. He's usually pretty good at these things. Riley had his usual banana and glass of milk while Bree made a fit about her hair and refused to eat.

Typical day in the Swan-Black household.

When I met Jake eleven years ago, my junior year in college, I never thought we'd make it this far. But here we are, two kids, two jobs, two cars, a marriage and a mortgage. Kids are great, job's good, cars are both rusty but trusty, marriage is on the rocks at best, orgasm still ain't happening, apparently working 24/7 is a good excuse, and the house is almost paid for.

It's all a lot of work and on most days I'm very overwhelmed.

Speaking of work, we are getting a new boss next week. Should be interesting. Can't wait to meet this prodigy that's supposed to lead the way for our firm. He's been around for a while at the Chicago branch and apparently Banner's stepping down to give this guy an opportunity to come settle himself in Seattle.

Fuck, I was just getting on the good side of that ass hole.

XOXOXOXO

_Tuesday March 3_

Dear Diary,

Work sucked donkey balls yesterday, Alice was out sick, Emmett was a pain in the ass, as usual, Jake worked late again and the kids were acting up.

Thank god these days are few and far between.

The ad agency is growing and Mr. Banner is finally leaving tomorrow. The Chicago office sent us the boxes of Mr. Cullen's things. Mr. Cullen, haven't met him yet, sounds pretentious. Apparently he's a hard ass.

Can't be any worst than Banner though.

My clients are very happy with our work. The team is wonderful. Alice is always full of new ideas and Emmett is great at making deals and handling the paperwork. I just draw it all up and make it look pretty. I am lucky enough to be working with my two best friends; there are some perks to working at Anthony & Co.

Bree is getting braces next week. I can't believe she's already ten years old.

Getting pregnant on my first date with Jake was a blessing and a curse. Who knew the pill wasn't 100% foolproof? We've made it work for us as best as we possibly could all this time, I hope it gets better.

Riley got his first adult tooth in, about time, he's eight now.

The dentist appointment this afternoon was a revelation for those two as well as my pocketbook.

Mrs. Black is coming over for dinner Saturday. That evil bitch better not spew any of her religious beliefs on me again, I think I'll feign being sick. Again. It worked last time.

Jake loves his mother, but she is truly a torn in my side. The kids are excited to see her, but for the life of me, I don't know why. She can't even be sweet with them.

Dad called again, mom wants us to come over for Sunday brunch. That should be fun. I love to spend time with them. The trip to Forks should be fun.

XOXOXOXO

_Thursday March 5_

Dear Diary,

Jake got a new client so he'll be working long hours for a few more weeks. Apparently the classic car he's working on demands an overall of new parts. His new assistant Leah will be great help, she is nice, we met her last night when I brought the kids over at the garage to have some family time. I'm glad she's married, but I'm not worried, truly, his sex drive is nonexistent, I can't remember the last time we... Oh god this is depressing.

XOXOXOXO

_Friday March 6_

Dear Diary,

Kids were nice today. Bree got good grades on her English essay. Who knew they did that in 4th grade? Geez.

Met Alice's new boy toy at lunch today. Jasper's nice, that southern accent is enough to melt the panties off of my hoohah. Alice agreed.

Emmett hit on Rose again, it was fun to watch her tell another waitress to serve our table. Those two better get it on soon, the sexual tension is thick enough to choke on.

Had to call the plumber about the leaky pipe in the basement. Can't wait to get that bill.

Jake called off dinner with his mother, I can't say I'm angry about that. But he'll be working all weekend. Again.

XOXOXOXO

_Saturday March 7_

Dear Diary,

Went to the park with the kids this afternoon. They had a blast. We went for a walk and had ice cream. Jake really missed out, they missed him today.

Alice called to rave about her date. Good lord it sounded good.

My dry spell is all wrong, I'm a married woman for crying out loud. Arghh...

On the up side, one of the parents at the park was checking me out. Well, that's what Bree said he was doing. Who relies on a ten year old? Me, I'll take it. Yup, the Bells has still got it going on. Two kids and I can still wear a bikini. I turned to see him but he was walking off with his son. The back of his head was nice to look at. Weird hair colour though, looked almost like copper, I hope, for his sake, that it's real.

XOXOXOXO

_Sunday March 8_

Dear Diary,

Sunday brunch at mom and dad's was nice. The kids had fun. The drive to Forks was long and Riley nodded off. The drool on the side of his mouth was gross, according to Bree. She made a fuss about it.

My old truck won't hold out for too much longer, I'm lucky to have had it for this long. Jake has wanted me to get a new car for a while now, he says the truck is 'good for show, but not fit for travel'. I think we'll go shopping next week. We can afford it, I just love my truck, I'll miss the old boy.

Mom made French Toast and Bree helped, she was so proud. Dad played catch with Riley.

Mom made a comment about the last time they had seen Jake. I hadn't noticed but apparently it's been a while. Like a long while.

Like my orgasm, my husband hasn't been around too much. I miss the company. I miss my husband too.

Work tomorrow. New guy is starting. We have a meeting with him to let him into our current projects. That should be fun. I hope he doesn't make me redo the Seeman's ads. I hate that project and we are one week away from the official launch. Emmett sold them the ideas, Alice discussed product placement and I came up with the new slogan and image. They love it. I don't, not my best work. Whatever, it's just another job. I can't believe they're putting that on a billboard.

**Please review, let me know what you think of this setup...**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own a DVD copy of the movie.**

**Diary of a Bored Housewife**

**CHAPTER 2: Shit!**

_Monday March 9_

Dear Diary,

Woke up late this morning. Jake was already gone and the kids were up and seated at the table, eating breakfast. They said he had woken them up. Come on, courtesy would have been nice here. I was a nervous wreck over meeting this new boss guy and already running late.

Great, I hate Mondays!

I used to love waking up to Jakes' beautiful toothy grin and dimples. God how I used to love those damn dimples. I can't remember when was the last time he smiled at me. The feel of his lips on my skin is foreign to me now, it's been that long. I used to get myself off just thinking of him when he was away. The way his broad shoulders and hard chest looked hovering over me used to turn me on that much more. I used to enjoy running my finger through his dark cropped soft hair. I used to be in love with him.

How things have changed.

Not only was I late getting up, but I was horny as hell. This day was a very long one. I will have to try staying awake long enough tonight to entice Jake into some couple time. I might have come to the realization that I'm not in love with him, but he is my husband and I do love him. The kids will be in bed and asleep by the time he comes home.

By the time I was showered, dressed and ready to leave for work, the kids were too. I dropped them off and made my way to meet up with Alice for our usual morning coffee ritual.

The coffee shop was full when I got there, but I spotted her right away. She was seated at the far corner of the small coffee shop and already had our usual order sitting on the table in front of her.

I sat with her for a few minutes and discussed our weekend. Needless to say Alice's was way more interesting than mine. As usual. Jasper's really doing a number on her. God I miss those days of endless, mindless fucking.

We headed for the office and parted ways as we each made our trek to our individual cubes. Our office is in need of a little revamp. None of us have any privacy, we're just all in a big room separated by insufficient, boring, grey, uninspiring, fabric covered walls.

I was half expecting for the new guy to already be there, but he wasn't.

Arrogant jackass was late. I hadn't even met him and I didn't like him already. I have a lot of trouble excepting change.

Alice keeps telling me to 'roll with it'. She knows a lot about what's going on at home, I couldn't imagine how much more of the 'going with the flow' I could possibly handle.

I worked on the new specs for "Fashion's", the trendy clothing store opening up downtown. And didn't bother greeting the new guy, even if his soft soothing voice called to me.

Jake would have to come home early if the sound of a guy's voice turns me on.

I refused to give in and meet him, feigning being busy, which I was, until he left. Apparently he was only at the office for a couple of minutes, explained to Emmett how he had some family emergency and would be in bright and early tomorrow morning.

Great.

XOXOXOXO

_Tuesday March 10_

Dear Diary,

As predicted, Jake got home in the middle of the night, and even if I tried, which I did with very sexy lingerie, he complained about being tired. I got myself off while he was in the shower and fell asleep before he joined me in bed.

I woke up extra early this morning, thinking maybe morning sex would be a nice start to our day.

I was wrong.

He gave me a brotherly kiss on the forehead before saying he had to meet some guy for parts down at the junkyard.

I'm not stupid by any means... he's having an affair. I just can't confirm it.

The kids were extra chipper. Riley was excited about the field trip to the aquarium and Bree had a new classmate to rave about. Apparently, the new boy was very nice but nervous. She ranted about how she introduced herself and dragged him along with her all day.

My kids are both very social. Definitely not a trait they get from me.

Coffee ritual with Al was good. Jasper is moving in with her temporarily. His apartment is being fumigated. I have my own thoughts on that, but I refuse to burst her little bubble. She's too cute for words and living vicariously through her is what helps me go through the worst rough patches.

I shared with her my epiphany on Jake's cheating. She confirmed my suspicions, and said she'd get on it. With Alice involved, I didn't ask questions.

I finally met Mr. Cullen, or Edward as he insists we call him. To say he was cute is an understatement.

I was sitting at my desk, silently cursing my lack of organization when I felt a presence behind me. I turned in my chair and looked up to see a pair of the most beautiful green coloured eyes I've ever seen. My eyes slowly travelled to the angled facial features, curled up smirking lips and square shoulders. I gulped slightly at the sight before me, it was fucking embarrassing. My mouth fell slightly agape and I couldn't find my words. I must have looked like a complete incompetent jackass. The blush that crept up to my face as I felt my panties getting wet was a dead giveaway.

My boss is hot.

And he knows I think he's hot.

I eyed the wedding band on his left hand and sighed as I greeted him with a smile and a handshake.

Thank god he is a married man, not that's I'd be hitting on him. But at least the ring made it easier to come down from my sexual haze and focus on work.

We had a group meeting. I couldn't help but stare shamelessly at his lips while he explained his role in our tightly knit group.

Alice quickly got me out of my stupor by playing footsies with me and smiling/making wiggly eyes at me and gesturing towards Edward. I was pretty obvious I guess.

The rest of the day went as usual. Edward locked himself in his office while the rest of the worker bees toddled forward in out tasks.

Got home and made the kids dinner. The colour of the green peas made me think of the boss's eyes. I desperately need to fix my marriage.

Jake called and said he'd be late, again. I begged for him to come home with no avail. Who knew owning your own garage and junkyard could be so time consuming. Eight years ago when he bought the business, I had no idea it would lead us to this. Part of me should have known, Jake always thought my job was too high class for his lifestyle, but we made it work. I didn't complain when I got oil stains on the furniture and he'd dress up nicely when we went out.

XOXOXOXO

_Wednesday, March 11_

Dear Diary,

I didn't go to work today, the orthodontist appointment with Bree took longer than expected so we had some girl time instead of getting her to school with a mouth full of painful metal.

We were able to make it to a matinee, she really wanted to see the new vampire love story movie. I read the book, it was innocent enough for her age group. We enjoyed it together, missing the popcorn and candy that usually accompany such an outing.

Riley was upset at us but Bree assured him he wouldn't like the movie. She made kissing faces at him while she ran around the house chasing him. They had a blast.

Jake came home early and spent some time with us. It felt nice to have him around. The kids had missed their father immensely.

After the kids were in bed, Jake took off. I didn't bother asking for an explanation.

_Thursday March 12_

Dear Diary,

Today was interesting.

We were up and out of the house in record time.

I had no idea where Jake had gone last night but, nevertheless, he did come home and slept on the couch. That was a first. I can't say I was surprised or upset because I didn't quite know what to make of it. Maybe he just didn't want to wake me. I don't know.

Work was interesting to say the least.

Edward seemed to hover around my cube a little too much. I can't say I didn't like it. I haven't had any attention from the male species in a long time so even if he's married, I can still look at the menu without ordering off of it. Right?

Alice quickly caught on to our little dance and made a point to ask about his wife in front of me.

I was surprised by his answer.

Edward's wife died three years ago from cancer and left him alone to raise their son, Anthony.

I couldn't help but empathize with him. The loss must have been greatly depressing for both him and his son.

After that awkward exchange, he spent the rest of the day in his office. I missed his presence by my desk.

I certainly couldn't think of what was going on. I'm a married woman with two kids.

A very sexually frustrated married woman with a stunning body and witty personality.

I wish my husband still saw that part of me, but with the little interaction we had, I guess he didn't see whatever he fell in love with anymore. I felt it whenever he looked in my direction, the spark in his eyes had gone, replaced by a complacent regretful gaze. It probably mirrored my own.

XOXOXOXO

_Friday March 13_

Dear Diary,

Bree asked if she could invite her new friend over for a play date tomorrow, of course I couldn't resist. Andy seemed like such a nice boy, I couldn't wait to meet him. I always make it a point to meet Bree and Riley's friends. I'd much rather have them at our house than to have my own kids at other people's homes. You never know what goes on in other people's houses, the thought creeps me the fuck out.

Alice seems ecstatic about her new living arrangements. I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night. I just hope Jake can make an appearance.

Work was good, all quiet on the Edward front. We teased each other a little bit. Innocently of course. I can't help but feel drawn to him and I think it might be the same way for him towards me.

He has very good ideas about where our office should be headed and how he can help push us forward.

He's not such a jackass after all. A complete one eighty from Banner.

Jake was home for dinner again tonight. We exchanged usual pleasantries; it felt nice to have this again.

It didn't last.

Like he had done on numerous nights this week, as soon as the kids had gone to bed, he was off without an explanation.

XOXOXOXO

_Saturday March 14_

Dear Diary,

Today was quite... interesting... to say the least.

Jake went to "work", I kissed him goodbye and waved him off, willing myself to keep the tears at bay. He hadn't given me any explanations to his absences, but after a long mental debate, I decided not to let it rule the kids and my lives.

I drove Riley over at his friend Fred's house. Fred's mom insisted on Riley sleeping over and Riley got all excited. I went home, packed him a bag and brought it over. At least he got to do all sorts of normal eight year old boy things.

Bree was all excited about her play date with Andy. I was more than a little wary of the whole thing. I mean, ten year old boys and girls could be friends, right? My mind wandered aimlessly about how young kids and sex and all that stuff. I wanted to meet his parents and be the one supervising. Bree has always been shy and not really much into boys, which in turn slowed down my mental rambling about the whole thing.

At around two p.m., when the doorbell rang, Bree ran to the door. I finished up folding my load of laundry and joined her at the front foyer.

That's when it all came together.

I saw a familiar face staring back at me. My boss, Edward, wearing faded blue jeans and a v-neck light blue wool sweater. I noticed the head of wild copper coloured hair and got a flash back to the man at the park. Edward's work hair had been a little bit tamer, not by much, but enough for me not to make the connection.

His face said it all, he was as surprised as I was.

We stood there, a little baffled as the kids rambled on about what they were going to play. Bree introduced me to her friend and they went to the backyard to play outside.

Edward and I stood awkwardly in the foyer, I was still in a little bit of shock and by the look on his face and the perpetual smirk on his lips I could tell the shock had worn off and he wasn't too upset by all this.

When I asked about the boy's name, he explained how Andy is short for Anthony. I wish I had known that.

I invited him in and offered him a drink. I made us some fresh iced tea while he sat at the kitchen table.

I was a little uncomfortable with the way his eyes raked unabashedly over my body and finally noticed what I was wearing, skinny jeans and form fitting tank top, definitely not suitable for work.

I looked down at my cleavage, then looked over at him. He was staring at my ass and licking his lips. It felt nice to have someone notice me again. I had put on that outfit to entice Jake, but he hadn't even blinked, not even when I intentionally bent over in front of him.

I sat with him at the table while we drank our iced tea and watched over the kids.

The conversation flowed and I enjoyed the pleasant flirting. He was a gentleman, except for the eye fuck, of course, but I can't say I didn't do the same thing.

Jake called and said he'd be home late and to not make him dinner. I wasn't too upset.

I called Alice and cancelled dinner with her and Jasper, she was happy, saying something about good naked times... I didn't bother asking any questions.

Edward listened while I rambled on about my empty marriage. He was such a good listener and seemed to really care. It felt nice to have that again.

We talked about his life and why he wanted to be here. Turns out he grew up in Seattle and had wanted to come back here to raise his son after his wife's death.

His father, Dr. Cullen, had been our family doctor for years.

I knew it was wrong to be attracted to him. But every fibre of my being wanted to be close to him in some way and I didn't understand it. Even worst, is the fact that Edward admitted to the same thing. He blushed and couldn't look me in the eye while he said it.

He told me he had seen me at the park with the kids and how hard it had been for him not to come up and speak to me after he had seen the ring on my finger.

The kids came in, I made them wash up while I finished up making them all dinner.

We chatted and sat comfortably around the table while enjoying the pot roast that had been cooking away in the oven for most of the afternoon.

Edward and Andy left shortly after eight p.m.. This has been one of the most interesting days in a long time.

My emotions where running a bit high and I wasn't sure what to make of everything.

Bree and I watched a chick flick and ate popcorn before going to bed.

I don't know when Jake made it home.

XOXOXOXO

_Sunday March 15_

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning with Jake still asleep next to me. I tiptoed to the bathroom, took a quick shower and dressed in a see through red nighty.

I crawled back into the bed and watched him sleep. His face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted and his arms brought up to his pillow.

I slowly lifted the covers off of his body and brought myself to straddle his hips. He stirred a little bit but didn't wake. I kissed his chest and rubbed myself on his morning wood, hoping to resurrect some part of my marriage. He blinked a few times before bringing his hands down to my hips, lifting me off of him and proclaiming that we needed to talk.

I covered myself up with my robe, wiped of the tears that I had failed to keep for myself and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

Jake came clean to the whole thing. He has been sleeping with Leah for the last six months.

The rest of the day was a blur as Jake packed up and moved out while I drove with the kids to mom and dad's.

**Reviews are better than... catching your hot boss staring at your ass...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own a DVD copy of the movie.**

**Diary of a Bored Housewife**

**CHAPTER 3: Lemonade**

_Monday March 23_

Dear Diary,

After spending an entire week in Forks with mom and dad, Alice convinced me to come back to the city. The kids needed to go back to school and my job needed me.

I needed my life back.

I spoke to Jake on several occasions during the last week and really I couldn't blame him. I wasn't in love with him anymore, and he wasn't in love with me either.

He admitted that he should have told me. I agreed.

The kids took the news better than expected. Bree told me she knew something bad was going on because daddy wasn't home anymore.

The kid was right.

Riley took it the hardest, being daddy's boy and all.

We agreed that we would share custody of the kids as best we could and made it all as agreeable as possible.

He moved in with Leah and told me how much more he had in common with her, and apologized profusely for his actions. He also said that he had set up bunk beds for the kids in a spare bedroom so that they could spend the weekend with him. Apparently Leah was baron but has always wanted kids. I let him know she couldn't have mine, to which he told me I was the best mother they could have.

Whatever.

Maybe now I could be free to live a bit more.

Work was great today, seeing Edward was nice. His piercing green eyes seemed to never leave me. He everywhere I went suddenly needed a cup of coffee every time I needed one.

At first I thought it was a little weird, but I have to admit, I like the guy. A lot.

The attraction that had been undeniable before was buzzing around us with such intensity that I found myself reporting to him a lot more often than I had to.

He knew it and gave me a cocky half grin and licked his lips every time I walked in his office.

Alice and Emmett caught on to our little game and let us at it. Alice filled me in on everything that had happened in the office, including the fact that when Edward found out about Jake's departure, he beamed.

Her exact words were, and I quote "He looked like he won the fucking lottery".

That little piece of information made me act on everything my little brain could conger up.

I even went as far as dressing in an extra short pencil skirt and a see-through, form fitting, cleavage inducing, white blouse.

The erection and groan I got out of him when I nonchalantly bent over in front of him to pick up the pen I accidentally on purpose dropped on the ground, was priceless.

At night, instead of doing my usual waiting for Jake to get home and worrying about him, I actually read a book. That was something I hadn't done in years.

XOXOXOXO

_Tuesday March 30_

Dear Diary,

The kids were up and we were out of the house in record time. They miss their father, but I told them they would be spending the weekend with him at his new home. That seemed to work for now. I knew how much they would miss him, but there isn't much I can do about it. I need to let myself encourage their relationship with him. It could only be better for everyone in the long run.

Work was... fun. Teasing Edward was exhilarating.

I had such a good time getting my job done; I don't know how I used to go in that office, day in, day out, without Edward. That man is really growing on me.

I found myself flirting with him shamelessly, and he flirted back.

We had a moment in the kitchenette where I swear I felt his breath on my neck, but when I turned around, he was clear across the room. Hmm... Strange.

XOXOXOXO

_Wednesday, March 31_

Dear Diary,

I am officially sexually frustrated. I woke up this morning from the wettest dream I have ever had, I swear I came and woke up panting. Stranger, is the fact that Edward was the one making me cum.

Shit.

I already am attracted to him, more than I've ever been attracted to anybody else, including Jake. This would make work hell.

I met Alice for coffee, as per our usual, she informed me that Jasper would be living with her indefinitely. I can't say I am surprised. She also gave me some advice about Edward, and told me to go for it, even if he is technically my boss. The sexual tension around Edward and me was undeniable; apparently, it made Alice and Emmett a bit uncomfortable.

Well, Alice said it made her horny. Whatever.

Rose came by the office to pick up Emmett for lunch, Alice and Jazz were going with them and Edward and I ended up joining them also. We had a good time, laughing and joking around; you would swear we had been friends forever by the way everybody just fit together.

I brought the kids to Chuck-E-Cheese for dinner; they had a good time and tired themselves out, making bedtime a little bit easier.

XOXOXOXO

_Thursday April 1_

Dear Diary,

I kissed him.

I kissed my fucking boss.

I kissed him hard, passionately, roughly and thoroughly.

And he kissed me back.

We were in the lunchroom, I was making my coffee and he had followed me in there, as per usual.

I turned around to look at him and leaned against the counter.

Gah! I was wet just looking at him.

I couldn't stand there and want him this much without doing something about it. His beautiful emerald eyes, soft lips, broad shoulders, fingers and his jaw... I lost it. I walked the two steps it took to be within a couple of inches from him, stood on my toes and without warning; I gave him a chased kiss on the lips.

Then, looking into his eyes, I stood in front of him, hoping beyond hope he'd make the next move. He did.

He brought one hand to my back and the other to cup my cheek and brought his lips to meet mine.

His lips were soft and moulded themselves to mine effortlessly.

It was divine. Yes, I'm using divine to describe it, no other word could come close.

I brought my hands to his neck and played with the wild tendrils of silky hair. He moaned.

I lost it.

All the pent up sexual energy I had in me wanted to come out all at once. Like a lion going out for a hunt. I hungered for him.

With his lips on mine and his hands on my body, I felt alive. Something I haven't felt in years, maybe ever. I can't remember my first kiss with anybody being anything close to this.

We stopped kissing when Emmett came in the room and cleared his throat.

It was a bit awkward, but Emmett snickered, making us giggle like school kids.

We have a date this weekend.

I didn't tell the kids about our date and he promised not to tell Andy because Bree would have found out right away. Those two had become inseparable at school. Apparently they were BFF's.

The rest of the day went well. Edward had a meeting and was locked up in his office for a couple of hours along with Emmett and a new client on speakerphone.

XOXOXOXO

_Friday April 2_

Dear Diary,

TGIF

Today was a hellish day.

It started out with waking up late and only got worse.

We had to re-do a bunch of stuff for the Freedom Boutique. The client was meeting us at four to get a read on where we were heading. Not time for hanky panky or any coffee for that matter.

XOXOXOXO

_Saturday April 3_

Dear Diary,

Today was exciting.

We woke up this morning full of excitement looking forward to new things.

The kids of course were looking forward to seeing their father. He had called me last night telling me to bring them over as soon as we woke up. He missed them a lot. I heard regret in his tone of voice but honestly, it didn't faze me.

I was excited because tonight, Edward was picking me up for our first date. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

It took only fifteen minutes to drive to Leah's house. I knew the kids would be safe there. She had a nice house, in fact she was a nice enough girl. I warned her about Riley's allergies and Bree's penchant for over dramatization. I mean, it's not their father isn't there to watch them, but it was hard to leave them there.

I was nervous the rest of the day. I cleaned and did laundry to pass the time.

Edward picked me up at six to go to dinner. He looked good. Oh hell, I would have just jumped his bones as soon as I opened the door to greet him but decided otherwise. After all, if I truly want to see where this thing is going, maybe sleeping with him when he picked me up was a little quick.

Sleeping with him after dinner was a blast though.

The man is a God. That's all I'm saying.

Well, OK, he can do things with his tongue that can make you see God... several times in a row.

If having his tongue in my mouth was divine, having it lick and nip at all the different parts of my body certainly made me scream his name numerous times, over and over again.

We fell asleep together in my bed. He was holding me and kissing my neck, whispering sweet things in my ear.

I think I'm in love.

XOXOXOXO

_Sunday April 4_

Dear Diary,

I woke up this morning in the arms of a beautiful man.

We had coffee and laughed at random things.

We read the paper together and found out we had too many things in common to even make a list.

We made love three more times before dinner and napped wrapped up in each other's arms.

I made us dinner wearing his dress shirt while he sat at the counted and watched me wearing only his boxers.

I feel at peace with this man. I know how complicated this will be when all the kids are involved and real life hits us, but right now, what we have feels right.

After dinner and making love one last time, we showered together and got dressed.

I kissed him goodnight and he left to go pick up Andy from his parent's house while I went to pick up the kids at their father's.

This was the best day I've had in years.

**Reviews are better than... making out with the hottest guy you've ever met...**

**Apparently I have a thing for fooling around in the kitchen... don't hold it against me!**

**Please review :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own nothing of hers unfortunately.**

**Diary of a Bored Housewife**

**CHAPTER 4: Forever His**

_Monday September 7_

Dear Diary,

I haven't written in a long while, five months to be exact. I'm in love.

Edward and I have a wonderful relationship now. I never knew love like this even existed. Through it all, he's always by my side. I can't imagine living without him and he's said on many occasions he couldn't live without me.

Sometimes when we're in the office late, we defile some of the equipment together. I know it's wrong, but damned if I'm going to feel bad about it. I couldn't say no to the boss could I?

Alice was a little grossed out by some of my admissions over our morning coffee rituals, which made me giggle like a schoolgirl. I made Alice uncomfortable with sex. Who knew?

I've been consumed by how wonderful my life has gotten. There hasn't been much time to dwell over what has been happening since I've been living my life fully surrounded by the people I love.

The kids have settled into our new arrangement. They see their father every second weekend and it's wonderful. Jake seems happier than I've ever seen him. We've realized that we make better friends than anything else. In a way it would have been nice to realize this a long time ago but I'll never regret being with him, because without him, I wouldn't have the most wonderful children in the world.

Jake comes over sometimes to visit them, he even brings Leah. I don't mind since he seems OK with whatever it is that is going on with me. Given the fact that I found Edward pretty quickly after our separation, and he was my boss no less, I'd say Jake is a pretty stand up guys after all.

Leah treats the kids really well, she plans out entire activities around them and even forces Jake to be there, something I was never able to do.

The way I look at it; the more people that love my children the better, and she does love them as much as she would have loved her own. I respect her greatly for that.

Edward and Andy moved in with us five weeks ago. My relationship with Edward has grown over these short months. We soon realized that we couldn't live without each other. I told him I was in love with him on our third date, to which he admitted the same, saying he felt guilty about loving me possibly more than he's ever loved any other woman. I understand how difficult it must have been for him to tell me that since I know how much he loved his wife. After all, she gave him Andy.

Andy has become like one of my own children. He's blended well into my family. On the weekends where Bree and Riley go stay with their father, he stays with Edward's parents. He says it's lonely here without Bree. Those two are the best of friends, but like any other siblings, they occasionally have disagreements, it never lasts for very long. Riley loves having someone to look up to like a big brother and Andy enjoys that particular roll.

Edward and I keep a watchful eye over the two, knowing full well that in this day and age kids need guidance and trust more than anything else. The teenage years should prove to be interesting.

Edward is still my boss. My job has never been more enjoyable. Alice and Emmett are also enjoying our environment more. The profit margin from our office has gone up significantly in the last six months. The head office has declared it some miracle work by the masterful Edward Cullen, I couldn't agree more. It's not because he pushes us more to do our job, it's because he participates and makes us feel human. Banner never did that.

The clients are rolling in faster than we're able to manage it. We'll be adding to our little family soon; Jasper is set to start next week.

Alice and Jazz are still going strong. Living together has been a big step for both, but they are happy.

Emmett proposed to Rose and their wedding is set for next spring. The baby will be about one month old by that time. We don't know the sex yet. It should be fun to watch them go through it all.

I don't know when I'll be writing anymore in this journal. My life has taken a turn for the better and honestly, I couldn't ask for more.

Until next time...

**I guess I've come to the end of this short story. I never expected for it to have more than 3-4 chapters since there can only be one POV in this format and there can't really be any dialogue.**

**Reviews are better than... finding the love of your life...**

**Please review :o)**


End file.
